


【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【4】结束【完结】

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Series: 【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker





	【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【4】结束【完结】

* 是的，一路走来，一切都回归终点。

* 如果在本章【End】时当作结尾的话，BE预警！

* 不过继续往后翻的话，我写了我自己的结局。之前也铺垫了一些相关剧情，都是在还没开始动笔第一章就已经想好的。可能是狗尾续貂吧，估计大家不会喜欢，请见谅。对两位老师的设计也是格外抱歉。

* 说是《诺言》，其实是个相互欺骗的故事。只不过把自己也骗到了，用真心骗真心。

________

 

Nuno接的最后一单是在费城的一个小咖啡馆里完成的。杀一个美国娱乐公司的董事，对方在电话里含糊其辞，只说酬劳很高，但一切见面再谈。

 

这很简单，对Nuno来说。

 

他们早已开始了美洲的旅行，从西部开始的。他们去了几个加州的几个著名城市，然后沿着几个国家公园的路线辗转到了中部。大部分时间，他们在路上度过，车开累了就去汽车旅馆歇脚。Solal似乎心情不错，这让Nuno也省去了不少照顾对方的时间。

 

Nuno整个人都很放松，而Solal似乎又回到了初遇时那种温柔又绅士的状态，甚至两人的行李也都由他掌管和整理。一切都温馨而美好，除了Nuno不该带着自己的枪来，如果将来他有机会后悔的话。

 

他们到田纳西的时候商量过是否要开车从阿帕拉契亚山脉北上。“这和你之前沿着海边开上来会不一样。” Solal说，“你可以享受更多的风景。” Nuno当时正埋头吃着汉堡，“沿着海边，我有过这样的经历吗？” 他有点疲惫又心不在焉地反问，完全没注意到对方眯了一下眼睛。

 

之后他们走走停停，一路风光旖旎。终于，他们回到了费城。Solal当时急急忙忙地说自已临时要谈一笔生意，可能要在费城呆的时间久一些，Nuno自然没什么异议。他们在附近住了下来。Solal似乎在办公室连轴转地忙了几天没有回家，于是Nuno决定接下一笔当地的单子。

 

他接单的次数已经越来越少，尤其是到了北美以后，他几乎没再摸过自己的Colt Python。那把枪就那么静静地躺在行李夹层里，是Nuno纪念他们婚姻的独特方式。

 

他绝不能死在自己接下的单里，他怎么忍心让爱人难过。记得吗？他曾经答应过对方每次出行都注意安全。

 

但一个简单的local单子能困难到哪去呢？

 

他扎起了头发，独自去了咖啡馆，在一个阴沉的午后。

 

交给他任务的陌生人态度非常冷淡。“这是你要杀的目标，” 他递过来一张照片，“明天10点之前，解决掉他。”

 

Nuno点点头，视线落在照片上。然后他感到一阵眩晕。

 

上面是他最熟悉的人，Solal。

 

有人要杀他的爱人。

 

Nuno的心沉了下来，这太凑巧了。

 

也许自己可以保护他，这是他的第一个想法。向对方坦白自己的杀手身份，然后在他身边帮他抵挡来杀他的家伙。Nuno相信自己有能力保护好爱人。

 

但他心底隐隐冒出一丝忧虑。

 

是他不敢想象的另一种可能性。

 

Solal也许比他想象的还要精明。多年来和对方生活中的不适感在此时达到顶峰，他突然意识到这是一种试探。而他在踏入咖啡馆的时刻就已经失败了。

 

他小心翼翼回应着桌前的男人，“先生，你知道的。他是我的爱人。”

 

对方不应该知道。没有人会雇目标的爱人来杀目标。 

 

“所以呢？” 对面的男人语气平和，但透露着一丝不耐烦。

 

所以呢？

 

所以是Solal派你来的，Nuno心说，他一瞬间心如死灰。

 

Solal全知道了，而他选择放弃自己。

 

那么这会是我们最后一次见面吗？

 

Nuno没再说话，他盯了照片上的人，似乎想看透那个人的想法。事实上，他此时从头凉到脚，心怦怦乱跳，几乎捋不清思路。

 

照片上的男人眼神冰冷，仿佛在嘲讽着他。他甚至不敢过多回忆几天前的温存。你是从什么时候知道的呢，亲爱的？

 

“要加钱。” 他最后说。

 

他确实没什么钱了，旅行和买药的支出都很大。他在巴黎还有一小笔存款，但似乎这辈子用不上了。Nuno叹了口气，他终于还是接下了这笔单子，像是做了什么重要的承诺。

 

然后他转身离开了。

 

背后那个人似乎摸出电话交代了些什么，但对他来说已经都不重要。

 

Nuno魂不守舍地回到宾馆。他一个人安静地在床上坐了一会儿，然后打通了电话。

 

他声音很平静，但他的眼圈红了。

 

他们的爱情如夏花般绚烂。但是对不起，夏天结束了。

 

*****

 

Nuno站在门口是可以听见Solal办公室放的歌的，Solal确信这一点。

 

黑胶唱片放的是皇后乐队的歌，我生命中的至爱。Solal不知道自己为什么选这首曲子，也许心底里他还想挽留。他希望对方不要执迷不悟，他想确认两人的感情之间有没有任何真实的地方。他想告诉对方，“你是我生命中的至爱，但你伤害了我。” 

 

但他其实不确定，前半句对于自己来说是不是真的。

 

也许只是为了告别，仅此而已。

 

他握着自己那把伯莱塔，等待着他爱人的到来。

 

然后一枪杀死他，看他错愕的眼神一定会很愉快！

 

Solal甚至感受到了一点点兴奋。对方不可能想到自己曾是名震一时的暗杀者。他握着自己的手枪，感觉混乱的头脑逐渐清醒，他进入了一名杀手的状态，屏息候在自己办公室的门口。

 

他似乎听见了门外走路的声音，但那也许是错觉，他知道Nuno走路声音很轻。然后又过了一段时间——时间长到他怀疑之前听到的脚步声真的是错觉，他听见了枪轻轻上膛的声音。

 

没错，是时候了。

 

而且，对方的身高和开门的姿势他太熟悉了。

 

他不可能出错。

 

枪口正对眉心！这就是Nuno踏入他办公室时被定格的样子。

 

哼，Solal几乎要嘲讽起来了，连枪都没端起来就被自己制伏了吗？

 

而Nuno的眼中似乎没有他期待的错愕，这让Solal一时舍不得扣下扳机。

 

他的枪口缓缓从对方额头下移，而Nuno依然一言不发，脸上表情平和。随着枪管的下移，他的胸口只是微微起伏着。

 

不逃走吗？这个家伙。

 

Solal读不出对方眼中的情绪，似乎对方只是眼睛一眨不眨的，就这么平静地盯着他，又似乎对方想要把他的一举一动都收入眼底、刻在心上。

 

如果是个身手敏捷的杀手，如他所耳闻的那样，也许这一枪射不中他，他想。

 

Solal也死死地盯着对方，他的心跳得很快。他如同是个在野外撞见豹子的猎人，抑或是反过来的情形。

 

但Nuno什么都没做，他只是站在他面前，仿佛张口就可以问出“你回来了？”，“工作忙不忙？”，“今晚吃什么？”这样的话语。

 

“——You've stolen my love and now desert me——” 老唱片里的歌，婉转而温柔，Solal一时间各种情绪纷至沓来。他想起了雨夜的初遇，纽约的重逢，费城的婚礼，巴黎的婚后生活，还有他们到世界各地的旅行。

 

不，都是谎言！

 

所有和家庭、和婚姻、和爱有关的事情，全都是骗人的！

 

他看不透他。眼前这个小个子男人此时对他来说非常陌生，尤其他握着枪的时候。

 

真是把华丽的枪，Solal暗自嘲笑。柯尔特蟒蛇，二十年前就停产了。所以，想用这样的老古董杀死我吗？

 

以及，你真的不逃走吗？

 

他想发狂地大喊大叫，想死死扳着对方的肩膀质问，又想扯碎幕布结束这一切。

 

Solal悲哀地意识到他的一辈子里最快乐的几年都在对方的谎言中度过。一想到这里，仇恨和不甘就从心底冲上他头顶。他猜对方眼中的自己恐怕是红着眼睛充满绝望。

 

期间Nuno说的每一句话都是假的吗？对方欣然接下这笔单来杀自己的时候，到底在想些什么呢？

 

他在抑郁痛苦、烦躁挣扎的时候曾经无比依赖的爱人，只不过是一位杀手装出来的外壳。

 

而他与这个人在一张床上睡了八年。

 

Solal大概没有意识到，他也是这样骗了对方八年。

 

也许他意识到了，只是他觉得自己为了这段感情付出了真心。

 

但他没意识到，对方也付出了同样、甚至更多的真心。

 

"——To remind you how I still love you——" 唱片机的歌词是如此不合时宜。

 

又或者说是如此合时宜？可惜他这辈子大概永远也不会知道，对方握着的是他给自己的新婚礼物，上面刻着两人第一次见面时合唱的歌名。他优雅的像个身着盛装从容赴死的贵族。

 

他也不需要知道。

 

此时此刻，他只是恨对方是个杀手而且欺骗了自己，他更恨对方接下单子来杀自己。

 

但对方失败了。自己还活着。

 

而这个愚蠢的杀手，固执地站在自己面前，仿佛在等着他开枪，或者等着他原谅？

 

他们贴得很近，近到能感受彼此呼吸的起伏。Solal几乎能从Nuno亮闪闪的眸子里看到自己歇斯底里的模样，相较之下，对方的眼底似乎藏着无尽的爱意。这个傻瓜，他再也骗不了自己了。

 

然后Solal开了枪。

 

快狠准，这是他的作风，直穿对方心口。

 

他甚至不知道是不是枪响了，他的头脑在那一瞬间是一片空白。

 

但他看着曾经的爱人嘴角勾着一丝笑意直直在他面前跌坐下来躺倒，前胸的血红得刺眼。

 

那么他确实是开枪了。

 

他的枪又带走了一个灵魂。

 

只不过这个灵魂太过特殊，Solal几乎感觉不到悲伤的情绪。因为他的一部分已经跟着一起死去了。

 

是他自己的灵魂。

 

“——Love of my life.“ 老唱片里的歌，唱完了。

 

Solal木然地低头去擦拭溅在枪上的血迹。他办公室的地毯已经殷红了一大片，他的爱人安安静静地躺在中间，显得如此瘦小而无助。

 

突然他看见了自己身上有一个激光瞄准点。

 

自己的左心室方位，刚刚被Nuno用身体掩护住的位置，是一个亮红的激光光点。

 

于是他全明白了。

 

是Nuno安排的。

 

那么，刚才Nuno站在他身前不肯离开的原因？是他最后的眷恋和守护了。

 

Solal突然感觉脑子乱哄哄的，耳朵里似乎也响起了巨大的嗡鸣。他一瞬间不知道自己身处何方，他仿佛回到八年前的费城，还有教堂大钟响起的声音。

 

“在上帝面前，我向你发誓。从今以后，不论好坏，不论贫富，不论健康或是疾病，爱你并珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。” 

 

是的，直到死亡。

 

对方是在遵从着一生的诺言，来最后确认自己是不是还爱着他。

 

所以Nuno知道进门后会有一把上膛的枪等着他。

 

所以Nuno连自己手里的柯尔特蟒蛇都没有举起来。

 

所以，最后Nuno只是把自己真实的一面展示给了自己。A killer, with a soft heart. 

 

他来赴最后的一面之约。

 

He loved me. 

 

而这个小个子男人也有着杀手的果决。如果自己真的动了杀心，那确实也没有活下去的必要了。他安排了狙击手，虽然他之前挡住了瞄准镜，但他也想置自己于死地。Solal摇了摇头，这算是自己的现世报吧。

 

等等。

 

不，不是。

 

Solal突然意识到这是一种怜悯。这是对方给他的最后温柔和爱意。

 

他不必再在没有爱人的世界里孤单的生活下去，不必在独自回家后面对冰冷的墙壁和桌椅，不必在思念和痛苦中度过余生。是的，那样的生活生不如死。

 

他笑了一下，心中一阵酸痛和温暖。

 

谢谢你，我们很快就会再次相遇。

 

然后他欣然拥抱了自己的死神。

 

一声枪响，他死去了。

 

他们的血渐渐流到一起。

 

 

【End】

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

* 是的，一切都结束了。最后能意识到自己的挚爱也爱着自己，心里最柔软的地方会被稍稍触动吧。但是，如果一切在开始都能说清楚的话，也许会是不一样的结局呢。两人的婚姻有过争吵，有过裂痕，但时间终能弥补一切。到最后，还能陪伴在身边的人，该是多温柔多包容的人啊。请好好爱他吧。

 

* 以下是阿呸的狗尾续貂。

 

 

↓

非

↓

委

↓

托

↓

结

↓

局

↓

！

↓

请

↓

谨

↓

慎

↓

下

↓

滑

↓

！

↓

——————————————————————————————————

 

 

【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【番外】生活

 

 

“好了，Solal”，Nuno小小地打了个哈欠，笑着摇了摇头，“我觉得Linda不会喜欢这个结局的。” 他累了一天，只想赶快钻进被窝，“天不早了。”

 

而对方正坐在地板上，抱着两人的狗，絮絮叨叨地讲着天马行空的故事。他的精神状态依然不太好，但总归在药物的治疗下有些好转。他刚才沉浸在自己故事的悲伤中，那是他孤独外露的表现。

 

就像枯干的藤枝，绞碎了他的内心，又不甘地伸展出来，缠上试图接近他的一切生物，给他们的眼睛镀上忧伤的颜色。

 

直到他听到爱人的催促。

 

Solal如梦方醒，扭头看了一眼对方。而那个小个子男人——已经散开头发准备睡了，还给了他一个疲惫但还算温柔的笑容。他的手里还拿着药和一杯水。

 

他明白他被拯救了。

 

如同一个从悬崖摔下无助挣扎的人，下坠时的哀嚎还回荡在山谷，但却突然掉落在柔软的沙发垫上，毫发无损。周围是家里昏黄温暖的灯光，壁炉燃烧的声音噼叭作响，空气中还残留着炖菜的香气。

 

他内心的枯枝上突然冒出了绿叶开起了小花。

 

Solal放开了狗，在它头上亲吻了一下，“去睡吧”，他拍拍Linda的后背，看它一路小跑着回到窝里蜷缩起来，他已经完全从自己的故事里剥离出来了。

 

“你听到了多少？” 他一边站起来一边问，腿已经坐酸了，他仿佛刚从另一个宇宙里旅行回来。

 

“差不多全部？” Nuno走过去扶了他一把，手上的温度刚刚好给人一种安心的感觉。

 

于是Solal握着他的手站起来，接过药吞掉了，然后把水杯放到了桌上。

 

Nuno点了点头，“来睡吧，” 他抽出手转身，一边往卧室走一边小声说，“总之，以后不要给Linda讲悲伤的故事了。她不会喜欢的。”

 

“那你呢？你喜欢吗？” Solal有点不甘心地跟在后面，“这是个好故事。”他笃定地给出了自己的结论，“你不觉得我是个挺帅气的杀手吗？”

 

“挺帅气的杀手才不会让自己去送死，” Nuno摇了摇头，“而且我并没你故事里报复心那么重。”

 

“你是说即使我杀了你，你也不会找人杀我吗？” Solal提起他的故事，仿佛是个局外人，他已经从故事中剥离出来了，就像以前他从杀手状态中剥离出来一样自然。

 

“我大概不会让你走到那一步的，” Nuno犹豫了一会儿终于说，“我们只需要和对方说清楚。”

 

他的声音很低，似乎有点忧伤，他也被Solal的故事所感染，这让裹在宽大睡衣里的他更显得让人心碎。Solal于是贴近爱人，从背后抱住了他。

 

他们安安静静地维持了一会儿这个姿势，然后对方似乎振奋了点儿，他的语气稍微活泼了一些，“另外，你的办公室门口并没有很好的埋伏地点可以让人杀掉你呀，” Nuno一副盘算的样子，“如果我要安排人，大概会在你背后的窗外杀死你。那样的话，你最终会跌倒在我的身上？”

 

“亲爱的，我本来就是在给Linda讲睡前故事，是虚构的好不好。” Solal现在反倒不太想继续这个故事了，“我只是借鉴了亚特兰大的宾馆设计风格。”

 

是的，他们的美洲旅行在亚特兰大歇脚之时，曾住过一个开门就是宽大天井的房间。

 

“确实，这样狙击手可以在房顶上透过天井从门口干掉你。” Nuno转过身，吐了吐舌头，“当杀手还真是个危险的职业，” 但他的眼里随即充满温情，“不过，亲爱的，我觉得你会是个不错的作家，要不要考虑改行？”

 

然后他踮起脚在对方脸颊上亲了一口，“而且那样你就不会再跟我抢单了。”

 

他的眼神里带着一丝俏皮，这让Solal瞬间回忆起多年前雨夜里那位充满活力的南欧旅客。他的心底再次涌起一片温暖和甜蜜。

 

“好吧，我不介意。” 他点了一下头，然后又思考了一会儿，“我确实能编出几个好故事来，这算是杀手的必修课。”

 

睡前的谈话让人舒心，但Nuno真的很疲惫了。不过他还是点点头，语气十分温柔，“你给自己编的商人身份，确实骗了我好多年。”

 

“我的荣幸，亲爱的。” Solal笑了一下，“但好在我们都不用再演下去了。我宣布我退休了。”

 

但他又不太放心地捋了捋对方细软的长发，“不过你肯不再接单我会更开心，我们现在的生活很幸福了。”

 

Nuno也跟着笑了，他眼角的细纹挤到一起。

 

然后他拍拍对方心口，用着哄小孩子一样的语气，“确实，我们都老了。不过，退休？You promise?”

 

Solal耸耸肩，一副‘为什么不呢’的表情，“I promise. 你知道，我们可以去海边开个Airbnb。” 他形容的时候确实是一脸认真，“买条破船整修一新，然后载客出海。”

 

——When I grow older, I will be there at your side, To remind you how I still love you.—— Solal似乎又回到自己的故事里，他脑中回荡起同一首旋律。但他的心境却完全不同了。

 

相比Solal来讲，Nuno脸上更多的是带着点儿无奈，这样随口承诺真得好吗？他心里暗自嘟哝，但他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

那样的生活他确实有点动心。他看了一会儿Solal的表情，像是在确认他说真话的几率，然后他又低头笑了起来，“像安迪和瑞德那样？你又去看老电影了吗？” 他转身继续往卧室走去。

 

“还是说，你在心里给我判了二十年刑？" Nuno最终避重就轻地说了一句。

 

他们其实已经很久没互相讨论未来的计划了，Solal认定这是对方在逃避，或者说是害羞？

 

他们都已经习惯了日复一日的婚后生活，有个家的感觉还是挺好的。

 

Solal继续跟上了对方进了卧室，“你要是愿意，我可以再编一个监狱相识的故事。” 然后他抬起手臂搂住Nuno，“我可以每次出海都给游客讲新的故事。”

 

Nuno抬手握住了对方垂在他肩膀上的手，“随你开心，”他们站在床前，手握在了一起，“不过我这辈子过得很充实很满足。这对我来说就是最好的故事。”

 

Right from our very first kiss, I knew it'll end up like this. 

 

I'm not afraid to grow old, If I have your hand to hold.

 

 

【《诺言》全篇完】

 

 

【至于从什么时候开始的情节变成了Solal的故事，就各位见仁见智了。】


End file.
